Escena imprevista
by CharlieSvarti
Summary: Aomine espera pacientemente hasta que el aburrimiento le puede, entonces observa la sala en la que se encuentra hasta dar con algo que realmente no debería haber visto... Midotaka. Kuroko No Basket. [ONE-SHOT]


**_DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este fanfic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan sólo entretener al lector._**

¿Os dais cuenta de lo poco que queda para que salga la peli de Last Game? Bueno pues espero que resurja el fandom o algo y suban fics de mis hijos porque no me queda ninguno por leer casi. Mientras tanto yo los escribo :D

Uh, echaba de menos a mis niños, así que os traigo un oneshot por si acaso vosotros también los añorabais~

* * *

Aomine estaba empezando a impacientarse mientras esperaba de pie. Hacía rebotar constantemente uno de sus zapatos marcando un ritmo imaginario, con el fin de distraerse con cualquier cosa y que la espera fuese más llevadera.

Llevaba allí plantado desde las cuatro en punto y ahora eran cerca de las cinco. Recargó su peso contra la falsa pared que tenía detrás, todavía marcando vagamente el ritmo con su pie. Por centésima vez paseó la vista por la sala, un espacio abierto y amplio, con dos filas de sillas predispuestas en dirección a la entrada. La pared contra la que se apoyaba dividía la sala en dos, siendo ambas idénticas en su contenido. Un par de plantas y un gran espejo eran toda la decoración.

Al girar su vista se fijó en el espejo, dedicó un par de segundos a peinarse y arreglar su ropa, pero de nuevo volvió a la espera y al aburrimiento. La superficie le devolvía el reflejo esa sala –dónde había un par de personas, un señor mayor y su nieto, nada más– y de la contigua. Como los niños no eran de su especial interés, ni los ancianos, puestos a decir, intentó visualizar a las personas de la otra sala. Allí había una chica joven, probablemente estudiante, escuchando música con sus cascos. Era bastante bonita, pero no llamó su atención. Lo que realmente llamó su atención fue una cara seria, con la boca torcida en una mueca gruñona. Las gafas escrupulosamente limpias permitían ver sus ojos verdes, serios de igual manera.

¿Cómo no había podido reparar antes en que Midorima estaba ahí? No era la mejor compañía pero al menos podría hablar con alguien mientras esperaba. Estaba a unos cuantos asientos de la chica joven, que continuaba con su música sin hacer caso. Aomine forzó su mejor sonrisa y a punto estuvo de encaminarse a hablar con el tirador, pero devolvió el pie que había adelantado a su sitio. Una mano acarició el hombro de Midorima y después una cabeza de pelo negro se apoyó en ese lugar. Takao estaba con Midorima, uno sentado al lado del otro. Pensándolo bien lo raro sería que estuviesen separados.

Takao murmuraba unas palabras a Midorima, mientras continuaba acariciándole levemente. Sonreía mientras hablaba, probablemente burlándose del más alto. Este le recriminó algo pero no hizo amago de apartarlo. Midorima y Takao llevaban ya más de medio año saliendo y todavía nadie se explicaba cómo había pasado aquello, pero allí estaban, haciéndose arrumacos. Bueno, más bien Takao estaba tratando de conseguir algo de atención de Midorima, quién leía una revista. Al ver que el más alto seguía sin prestarle interés Takao se inclinó hacia delante tapándole la visión de la revista y robándole un beso. Aomine apartó la vista un segundo para enseguida devolverla al mismo lugar y ver la reacción de Midorima, aunque este tan solo le dedicó una mirada a la par que cerraba la revista y la devolvía al sitio. Al sentarse de nuevo lo hizo orientado hacia su compañero, con una clara mirada de "Bien. ¿Era esto lo que querías? Pues bien." Takao sonrió y se pegó más a él; estaban charlando animadamente, incluso Midorima sonreía un poco. Aomine estaba gratamente sorprendido, no se imaginaba que Midorima pudiese ser tan _normal_. Takao estalló en risas por algún comentario del peliverde y balanceó sus piernas alegremente, mientras continuaban hablando.

Pronto, Aomine se aburrió de observarlos hablar y reír, por lo que volvió la vista a su propia sala. El señor mayor se había dormido y el niño pequeño estaba arrancando hojas frenéticamente de una revista de moda. Aomine bufó exasperado y observó la puerta durante otros diez minutos por lo menos, pero nadie entró. Cansado, cambió su posición y recargó de nuevo su peso en la pared, echando otro vistazo al espejo. La chica joven se había ido en algún momento y ahora tan solo quedaban Midorima y Takao. El pelinegro estaba incordiando de nuevo a su novio, esta vez suplicando por algo, levantando su dedo índice, como indicando que quería una cosa en concreto. Midorima bufó de igual manera que había hecho antes Aomine y se inclinó ligeramente hacia Takao, premiándole con un corto beso. Aomine no pudo evitar reír ante el sonrojo de Midorima por tan mínima acción y apartar la vista ante una situación tan íntima.

Takao estalló en risas de nuevo y abrazó al peliverde, todavía riendo. Aomine le escuchaba levemente, porque Takao se reía muy alto, algo de lo que Shintarõ siempre se quejaba. Distraído continuó observándolos y, en ese momento, Midorima desvió la vista hacia el espejo. Por un breve instante Aomine pensó que le había visto, pero después Midorima siguió recorriendo la sala con sus ojos, aunque solo quedaban ellos dos y una señora que se había dormido en uno de los asientos traseros. Después de otra comprobación de que dicha señora no fuera a despertarse en cualquier momento, Midorima sujetó la cara de Takao, quién parecía a punto de burlarse de él de nuevo, con sus grandes manos. El pelinegro se sobresaltó pero enseguida recobró la compostura y se relajó, colocando una de sus manos sobre una de Shintarõ. Aomine podía adivinar la sonrisa que tendría Takao en aquel momento. Midorima volvió a inclinarse hacia él y a besarlo, esta vez de forma mucho más profunda y personal. Ambos compartieron un beso largo y húmedo, no como el casto beso que Midorima le había dado antes. Ahora los dos tenían la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, los ojos cerrados y compartían el beso más explícito que Aomine hubiese visto jamás. Takao estaba tremendamente sonrojado mientras mesaba el pelo verde de Midorima, despeinándolo ligeramente. Al contrario que su novio, Midorima tenía un leve rubor rosáceo, pero no parecía lo más mínimamente molesto o avergonzado. Desplazó su mano lentamente desde la nuca de Takao por su espalda hasta la parte baja de esta, atrayéndolo hacia él. Sin duda, de los presentes el más sonrojado era Aomine, quién no podía apartar la vista de aquella escena tan desconcertante. Se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras continuaba observando como Midorima besaba a Takao con lengua hasta dejarlo sin aliento, por lo que este se separó abruptamente en busca de aire. Cuando tan solo había dado una bocanada, Midorima forzó su cara a acercarse con sus manos y terminó el beso de antes, de nuevo arrastrando a Takao en aquella burbuja tan íntima.

Aomine todavía estaba observando desde el mismo lugar, mientras el sofoco se disolvía lentamente. Al separarse, tanto Midorima como Takao tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos, pero mientras que Takao lucía cara de anonadado, Midorima tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro, burlándose del más pequeño. Finalmente, fue Midorima el que empezó a reírse por lo bajo, subiendo sus gafas para ocultarse. Takao salió de su trance y se quejó, pero después se unió a las risas.

–¡Aominecchi! ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? – Kise llegó corriendo a su encuentro y lo sacudió ligeramente por el hombro para que se girarse. Al ver todavía el leve sonrojo de Aomine y su cara de sorpresa, no pudo evitar preguntar – ¿Ocurre algo?

–No, nada, no es nada. No llevo demasiado tiempo, ya podemos irnos – Aomine hizo un gesto para que los dos saliesen caminando de allí, apurado en darle la espalda a la escena que había presenciado sin ninguna autorización.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en otro fic!


End file.
